Sins
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: The sins they were named for were their greatest flaw. Homunculuscentric. No pairings.


**Sins**

**Pairings: **None  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words:** 1370  
**Summary:** The sins they were named for were their greatest flaw.

**1. Envy**

_pl_

_A feeling of discontent and resentment aroused by and in conjunction with desire for the possessions or qualities of another._

Envy. Spiteful and jealous, only feeling hatred and envy, the true manifestation of his name.

A desperate man who loved his son but had resigned himself to watch his son die from mercury poisoning. A desperate man who watched in jealousy and hopelessness and spite as sons of other men, less powerful and worthy then he, recovered from their illnesses. A desperate man who tried to bring his son back, and failed. A desperate man who abandoned his son in fear when he saw what he had truly created.

Envy. Spite. Jealousy. Hatred. Envy allowed himself to feel only those emotions, cutting off the rest as unimportant and _human_ and proof that he was, indeed, _his_ son. He had let hatred overwhelm him, twisting his mind into a mockery of what it had been and what it should be. He became inhuman by his own choice, disdainful of the humans whom he was judged below of only because he lacked a soul. He was disdainful, for he had no need of a soul, for a soul caused weakness, for a soul would make him _feel_.

Envy had no need for any emotions other than hate.

**2. Greed**

n.

An excessive desire to acquire or possess more than what one needs or deserves, especially with respect to material wealth.

Greed. The ultimate shield, named after the sin of the man who created him, a man who wanted too much and got nothing in return.

Greed did not remember him, and only knew what _she_ told him, that the man was despicable, that he made him to be a slave and had failed only due to _her_. _She_ told him that _she_ would never do that, and he was _her_ son and not _her_ slave, that _she_ would protect him. He had believed _her_, then.

He too, had wanted too much, had craved too much and had rebelled against_ her_ when he was denied. Perhaps he was the most human of all of them, because Greed wanted and wanted and _wanted_, even though he knew that he could not have. He had run away, turned his back to _her_ when _she_ made him a slave, a lapdog to do her bidding even though _she_ had promised not to. _She_ had asked the oldest and most powerful to seal Greed away, locking him in without anything and leaving him craving and craving for everything and for nothing.

That was when Greed first knew hate.

**3. Gluttony**

_n._

_Excess in eating or drinking._

Gluttony. Mindless and loyal, following _her_ without any questions because that was who he was.

Gluttony was the manifestation of his sin as a human, when he was a boy who gorged himself with food and drinks and nearly bankrupted himself but did not care. He died of what would be called a heart attack now, though it was an unexplainable disease back then, and was brought back to life by _her_, the first to be. _She_ had promised him everything to eat, and he obeyed, and ate everything.

His hunger was a never-ending gnaw at his stomach, something he would never get rid of and something that he could never stop thinking of. Gluttony was ruled by his hunger, just as Envy was ruled by his hate and Greed was ruled by his want. Gluttony's hunger was encompassing, and he ate and ate and ate everything and anything, just to satiate it for a moment at least. The hunger was all that existed.

Until he met Lust, and she taught him to _feel_.

**4. Lust**

_n._

_An overwhelming desire or craving._

Lust. Always wanting something that she knew that she would never have, something that was unattainable but she lusted after anyway.

Lust was revived by a man maddened by love and grief, wanting his wife back even though he knew that he should not. A man who lusted after alchemy, a forbidden art, and human transmutations, a forbidden act. A man who was blinded by love, never knowing that love was only another form of lust anyway.

Lust always seemed to want what she never would have. She knew, for she was too smart not to, that _she_ would never hand them the Philosopher's Stone to make them human. Lust knew that she would never be human, but couldn't help wanting to be anyway, never mind that she was breaking the unspoken rules and never gaining _her_ trust. She knew that, but did not care. She wanted to be human, though she knew that the homunculi were superior to them in all forms except having a soul and yet she _wanted_ anyway. However, she never knew _why_.

Moments before her death, however, she knew that perhaps, perhaps, she wanted to be human simply to die.

**5.****Pride**

_n._

_An excessively high opinion of oneself; conceit._

Pride. Arrogant and vain, never admitting to himself to he could ever lost, that he would ever die.

He was _her_ masterpiece, a homunculus who could age. Pride never knew whom he started as, only that he was created to be used by _her_ to gain the Philosopher's Stone for _her _use. He never knew that he was created due to the arrogance and vanity of his creator, believing that _she_ could create something that was virtually impossible to make.

He had lived with humans for almost all of his life, but he prided himself to be above them for he was a _homunculus_. He prided himself to be the most loyal of all of them, always wanting to please _her_ for he was the best and wanted to stay that way. Pride was King Bradley, the most powerful man in the country and thus held himself above all humans, held himself above even his brothers and sisters. No one could defeat him, except _her_.

Ironic that in the end, his downfall was caused by a mere human.

**6. Sloth**

_n._

_Aversion to work or exertion; laziness; indolence._

Sloth. A mastermind, staying behind the scenes passing messages and making plans.

Sloth was the opposite, the direct contradiction of her creators' sin. Her creators', her sons-who-were-not-hers, worked hard, too hard to bring her back. But she was Sloth due to her last days as a human, doing nothing to fight against a disease that would take her from her children. She did not fight against it, for she didn't want to even though she loathed leaving her children-creators alone. She did not fight against it, letting it take over her, and therefore she was Sloth.

She was young, barely seven years old, and thus was never allowed to be sent on a mission alone. She was a messenger, passing messages thru and fro and never hating the position because she was _Sloth_, the manifestation of laziness. She worked, of course, but she had always wanted to push the work away and laze. Sloth did not show that, of course, because _she_ would be displeased.

It was strangely fitting that she died as she could not move.

**7. Wrath**

n.

_Forceful, often vindictive anger. _

Wrath. The youngest and only a child in the sense that he had never learnt to differentiate between 'right' and 'wrong'. A mother saddened and angered by her loss created him, desperate enough to try to bring him back even though she knew the act was forbidden. He was abandoned in anger when his mother realized that she brought back not her son, but a monster.

Wrath was the manifestation of his creator's sin, hatred and rage clouding his mind. He wanted revenge, going after his creator-mother even though he knew, somewhat, that it was not her fault for she was only _human_ and had human flaws. He had clung to Sloth, believing that she would never leave him, but she did. His rage surfaced again, then, and he became a rampaging creature that resembled a monster more than a child. Wrath was revenge and anger and fury, and he was a child, easily manipulated by _her_.

In the end, he was just a child who needed a mother.

_End_


End file.
